ben10fanfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
Fake Hero
Fake Hero is the fourth episode of Kyle 10. It was published on 21st November 2019. Plot A car was zooming down a street at night overtaking every car it passed. Three police cars gave chase, sirens flashing. Inside the car were the three bandits who crashed the party in And Then There Was A Hero. Bandit 1: Keep on going, boys. The cops will never catch us if we keep going like this. Bandit 2: Of course, boss. Suddenly a yellow sphere rolled alongside the car. Cannonbolt: Pull over! Bandit 1: What the hell is that thing? Cannonbolt: This thing is what's gonna stop you! Cannonbolt rams into the side of the car and it goes off-course for a moment, before the driver (bandit 3) drives back onto the right road. Cannonbolt tries to ram then again, but bandit 3 brakes and Cannonbolt misses his target, instead crashing into a lamppost. He un-rolls into his normal body and rubs his head. Cannonbolt: I'm gonna feel that tomorrow! Cannonbolt rolls towards the car again and slams it into the side of a building. Bandit 2 and 3 jump out, but Cannonbolt grabs them both by their necks. Cannonbolt: Hey, where'd the other one go? He spotted Bandit 1 making a run for it down the street. The cops arrived and Cannonbolt handed the two over, then chased Bandit 1. The criminal leapt over a letter box and Cannonbolt smashed through it in pursuit. The bandit ran round a corner and Cannonbolt followed, but when he looked around, the bandit was gone. Cannonbolt: Where is he? There was a beeping noise and Cannonbolt timed out. Kyle: Damn it! He's gone! ???: Nope, not anymore. Kyle looked up and saw a man in an orange armoured suit with a jetpack flew to the ground, with hold of the crook in one hand. Kyle: Who are you? Man: The name's Captain Nemesis, kid. You want a photo or an autograph? Kyle: No. I just want to know how you caught this guy. Nemesis: Oh, you know. A bit of this. A bit of that. The usual stuff. Kyle: Riiight. Nemesis: Now get outta here, kid. It's past your bedtime. Kyle: Bedtime? It's seven o'clock! Nemesis ignored him and handed him to the police, who had just arrived on the scene. Kyle sighed and marched away. ... Kyle: I don't know what it is but there's something about that guy I don't like. Amelia shrugged as she took a bite of pizza. Amelia: Are you sure you're not just jealous? Kyle: Jealous? Of who? Nemesis? Amelia: To be honest Captain Nemesis has protected our city for about a decade. Kyle: Well I still don't trust him. Amelia: Kyle, there's something I need to ask you. Kyle: Ask away. Amelia: Well, yesterday I remember you saying... FLASHBACK Ult. Big Chill: Ultimate Big Chill! Amelia: I like these ultimates! You should use them more often. Ult. Big Chill: I have reasons not to... END FLASHBACK Amelia: Why do you not want to use ultimates? Kyle: It's difficult to explain. Basically whenever I go ultimate for too long, my power gets the best of me and I end up temporarily loosing my mind. Amelia: Well, I suppose with great power comes great risk. Kyle nodded. He was about to eat his pizza when a loud noise made him drop it. Amelia: What was that? Kyle: No, my pizza! Amelia dragged Kyle outside, and they saw a tanker had tipped over, and a fire was spreading towards it. Amelia: Quick, Kyle, turn into Big Chill! Kyle: Okay, i'm doing it! Kyle turns the Ultimatrix dial and finds the moth alien, then presses down. Slapback: Slapback! Wait...this isn't what I asked for! Amelia: What does this guy do? Slapback: They call me Slapback for a reason. Hit me on the back. Amelia was confused by this, but hit him anyway. She was shocked when Slapback disappeared and was replaced by two more smaller Slapbacks. Amelia: Self-duplication? Awesome! Slapback 1: Lets get to work! One Slapback threw the other over the flames to the tanker, and the alien landed on its back on the other side, again becoming two smaller copies. Even though they were small, they placed their hands on the tanker and began to push it away from the tanker. They were strong enough to do so, and got it a good distance before Kyle timed out. He then realised the tanker was blocking one exit and the fire was blocking the other. Kyle: Oh, man! Nemesis: Never fear, Captain Nemesis is here! Nemesis appeared, flying over the flames, and using a wrist gauntlet shot water at the fire, putting it out. He got it completely put out in a matter of seconds. Nemesis: And Captain Nemesis saves the day again! The crowd applauds him, even Amelia. Kyle: What are you going to do about the tanker? Nemesis: Oh, it's you again. Don't worry, i'll get it moved. Captain Nemesis lifted the tanker with his bare hands and placed it down. Kyle: And shouldn't you dampen the road so it doesn't catch fire again. Nemesis: The fire's out and that's that. Kyle: But I think you should... Woman: Shut it, kid! Captain Nemesis knows what he's doing here! Man: Yeah, looser! Kyle doesn't respond. He storms off to the alley where he lives. Amelia watches him go in sadness. Amelia: Poor Kyle. Courtney: Amelia, what are you doing here? Amelia: Oh, I was just getting pizza. Courtney: With who? Amelia: Who? There's no who. Why would there be a who? No, there isn't a who. (Cough) No one. Courtney looks at her younger sister suspiciously. Amelia: I've um...gotta go now, bye! Amelia sprinted away. Courtney: She's weird. ... Kyle sat in a corner of his alley, sulking. Amelia appeared by his side. Amelia: Kyle, I know you were trying to help today but Captain Nemesis knows what he's doing. Kyle: Does he? Are you sure? Amelia: Trust me. Kyle sighs. Kyle: Fine. I trust you. Sort of... Suddenly they hear voices. Man 1: Sir, the guy we payed is robbing the bank now. Man 2: And he'll make sure to pretend to be weak. Nemesis: Good. With all this publicity I feel I could be king any day now. Man 1: Don't worry, sir. We will. Kyle ran round the corner and saw Captain Nemesis talking to two men in the shadows. Kyle: Captain Nemesis? You're paying people to commit crimes to make you look good? Nemesis: You again? Of course. You know what being a superstar superhero can do? It brings fame and glory! I'll get so much cash that... Kyle: The only thing you're getting is a beat down! Kyle transforms into Brainstorm. Nemesis: Fine with me. Nemesis readies his wrist gauntlet. Brainstorm: Let the battle commence! Nemesis shot electricity from his gauntlet. Brainstorm opened his head and the electricity clashed. The two strained at the force of two bolts of lightning connecting. Amelia: You can do it, Kyle! Nemesis: You can't do it. You're just a weak, defenceless little boy! This makes Brainstorm let his guard down and his electricity weakens. Nemesis sees his opportunity and shoots Kyle into a wall. Brainstorm hits it and times out. Amelia: Kyle, no! Nemesis approaches Kyle with a smug grin on his face. Nemesis: You're not worth it. Then he takes off flying to the fake rescue. Amelia approaches Kyle's beat up body. Amelia: I'm gonna kill that asshole! Kyle sits up and groans. Kyle: No, i'll do it myself. You know what else this watch has? Kyle pressed a button, and the ultimatrix repeated Captain Nemesis's words. Ultimatrix (in Nemesis's voice): You know what being a superstar superhero can do? It brings fame and glory! I'll get so much cash that... Amelia: You recorded it? Perfect! Kyle transforms into Fasttrack. Fasttrack: Now let's go bust Nemesis! Fasttrack puts Amelia on his shoulders and runs into the city. ... Captain Nemesis is seen holding an unconscious man and handing him over to the police. Police chief: Thank you, Captain Nemesis. Amelia: No, wait! Fasttrack turns up. Amelia: Captain Nemesis payed him to do it! Police chief: What? Impossible. Fasttrack: Listen to the proof! Ultimatrix (in Nemesis's voice): You know what being a superstar superhero can do? It brings fame and glory! I'll get so much cash that... The police chief and the crowd all look at Captain Nemesis in shock. Police chief: Captain Nemesis, you are under arrest for... Nemesis: Shut up! Nemesis aims his gauntlet and green gas pours out, blinding everyone's vision. With everyone distracted, Nemesis makes a run for it. Fasttrack makes out Nemesis's figure and gives chase. They leave the gas cloud and Nemesis activates his jetpack, starting to fly. Nemesis: You'll never catch me! Fasttrack: Maybe I won't, but I know who will! Fasttrack transformed into Ultimate Fasttrack, growing fangs, shaggier fur and two boomerang-shaped blades sticking out of his back. Ult. Fasttrack: (has deeper voice) Ultimate Fasttrack! Ultimate Fasttrack, faster than his original form, runs up a wall, then with a massive bound leaps off the building and lands on top of Captain Nemesis, bringing him crashing down. Nemesis shoots electricity that shocks Fasttrack. He growls and grows claws from each fingertip. He uses them to cut the gauntlet off. Then he scratches the jetpack, causing it to loose control. Nemesis flies through the air and into the back of a police van. Nemesis: No! You'll never take me alive! Ult. Fasttrack: Too late. All your equipment's gone. And you can't use your super strength without these gloves. Nemesis: My strength gloves! No! Police chief: Shut it. The doors slam shut and Nemesis screams that he vows revenge. Ultimate Fasttrack reverts into Fasttrack,then Kyle. Amelia: Well done, Kyle. You did it. I'm sorry for not believing you. Kyle: That's fine. You're my only true friend, and I therefore accept your apology. ... Behind bars, Nemesis, now without his armour, grumbles in the corner of his prison cell. Suddenly, he realised he was in the same cell as seven other men. Nemesis: Wait...I payed all you guys to pretend to be my victims! Prisoner 1: Yeah, and it's time for our payback! All we here from outside the prison is some blows, growls of anger and wails of dismay. Serves him right. �� Major Events * Slapback makes his debut * Captain Nemesis makes his debut Characters * Kyle Upton * Amelia Cliff * Courtney Cliff * Police Chief Villains * Bandits * Captain Nemesis Aliens Used * Cannonbolt (off-screen transformation) * Slapback (first appearance; intended alien was Big Chill) * Brainstorm * Fasttrack (x2; second time was cameo) * Ultimate Fasttrack (first appearance) Category:Episodes